


澈特/荒島唱片_番外：02（上）

by Azhitata (bogi40820)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogi40820/pseuds/Azhitata





	澈特/荒島唱片_番外：02（上）

荒島唱片＿番外：朴利特全身熱戀熱辣辣（澈x正洙/特澈）  
（上-澈x正洙）

 

「呀⋯⋯不要這樣⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

「特兒？正洙？」

「澈啊，我說真的⋯⋯唔！」

「特兒不想也享受一下嗎？」

碰！

漲紅著臉的朴正洙推開了金希澈，下身濕黏的兩人被迫分離，然後是朴正洙熱紅著臉昏了過去。

金希澈拍了拍朴正洙的臉，沒有醒來的跡象。

這下糟糕了。

 

利特接手朴正洙的意識已經第四天了，早就打破了金希澈當初與他訂下的約定，不過，起因是金希澈的問題，於是利特打破得理所當然。

大隊照常運轉，弟弟們照常放閃，只有兩位老大哥尷尬的氛圍不尋常的蔓延。

開完了例會，金厲旭對完目前掌管的道具庫存，便速速離開，留下了兩位大哥，但他才一走出門外，便看見才開完會就各自找理由鳥獸散的眾人。

「呀，他倆到底怎麼了？又來一次仁川大戰嗎？」金鐘雲對於金厲旭緊張兮兮的表情不以為意地哼了一聲：「希峰有那個膽？」

「一定是希澈哥做了什麼惹特哥了。」李赫宰貼著門聽著，一臉篤定。

「百分之百。」李東海附和著。

「四天大概是極限了。」曹圭賢也貼著門，不過看起來沒有很想聽。

「快和好了。」童道士吸著飲料咕噥著。

 

「特兒，我們談談吧？」

「⋯⋯」金希澈看著利特面無表情的眨了眨眼，眼神裡有一段閃爍，然後又轉了轉眼睛看著他，金希澈彷彿聽得見利特嗤之以鼻的語調：「你跟朴正洙談吧。」

朴正洙給休息了四天，有些困窘，金希澈黏黏糊糊的抱上他撒嬌的時候他還有點抗拒。

「正洙啊，我錯了。」金希澈說著又在他耳邊作亂的舔舔，朴正洙紅了臉，裝模作樣的推了把他：「不行。」

「不逼特兒了，我晚點找他談談，正洙啊，四天了⋯⋯」金希澈抱著朴正洙撒嬌，毛躁的鳥窩頭鑽在他頸邊搔癢著，朴正洙還是那副尷尬的表情：「真的不行⋯⋯」

「為什麼？你哪裡受傷了嗎？我看特兒這幾天走路挺正常的？」金希澈一臉正氣，朴正洙反而像是那個做錯事的人。

「不是⋯⋯我和利特講好了，你得受點懲罰才行⋯⋯」朴正洙在腦袋裡看見了利特面無表情地挑眉。

「四天了還不算懲罰嗎？」

「四天是我的休養期⋯⋯」

「希澈啊，利特這次真的很生氣⋯⋯」朴正洙下了決心似的推開他，看見利特挑起的眉放了下來。

金希澈也垮了臉，氣勢一下子被削減了大半。

 

金希澈開始了不人道的同床共枕但我不能碰你的人生。

哀怨到只能委曲自己蜷曲在朴正洙身後聞聞他洗好澡的香氣，連摟著腰睡覺的手都不敢伸出去半分，只敢抓著衣擺確認那人與自己還同在一張床上，深怕又把利特給逼出來，到時候可不只是  
分床睡這麼簡單了。

朴正洙忍了兩天，終於在第七天的時候忍不住回身看著他：「抱抱？」他又看見利特了，這次他只是一臉失望的嘆氣然後搖搖頭。

金希澈大手一攬把朴正洙攬進懷裡：「解禁了？」

「並沒有，只能抱抱。」金希澈敏感的察覺這語氣來自利特，又更摟緊了一點：「特兒，我錯了，七天了啊，我真的錯了，真的，下次你要怎樣我都隨你吧，我真的錯了。」

「⋯⋯」金希澈低頭看了看懷裡紅了耳根的人：「特兒？」

「⋯⋯他去睡了。」朴正洙看看金希澈，話說得非常小聲，不過金希澈懂這個睡了是什麼意思。

三兩下就扒掉了朴正洙身上的衣物，又親又舔的啃咬。

一下子就被金希澈給撩撥到不行的朴正洙也是忍耐了七天，這對在熱戀期的他們來說度日如年。

金希澈靈活地伸出舌頭在朴正洙嘴裡肆虐，洗漱過後的清新香氣在他倆口中交換著，修長的手指順過朴正洙背上的蝴蝶骨，引起了他的一陣顫慄，金希澈低下頭咬住了朴正洙的鎖骨，溫熱舌尖在鎖骨上畫著形狀，朴正洙把臉埋在金希澈的髮間，嗅著與自己相同的洗髮乳的味道，下腹一陣搔癢。

「正洙⋯⋯」手指又到了他胸前，撥弄著他心臟外頭的小圓粒，一次一次都造成了他心跳的漏拍。

喘息的聲音掉到了金希澈的耳朵裡，他手指的節奏影響著他的喘息，他的喘息牽動著他的心跳，恍惚間，他們的心跳如同一致。

順著輪廓他咬住了那個小圓粒，朴正洙顫抖著身體後仰，喉結在他線條漂亮的脖子上滑動，金希澈像是不滿足的獸類，看見什麼都想咬上一口，狠狠地吮了幾下後又抬著脖子咬住朴正洙吞嚥著唾液的喉結，朴正洙半瞇著眼低下頭，找到了金希澈的唇，輕輕的學著金希澈啃咬：「澈⋯⋯」

「我也好想你⋯⋯」金希澈說的每字每句，都是他也想對他說的話語。

兩人急不可耐的互相蹭著下身，金希澈悄悄的將手指滑進了他的股縫間，試探性地探了探，朴正洙怕痛，但總是在這個時刻忍耐不住的拱著身體靠近，金希澈自傲地認為這是他最好的讚美。

打開潤滑，手指滑膩的在股縫裡跳舞，他的動作一氣呵成，不給朴正洙喘息的餘裕，他又吻上他，減弱了他不舒適的專注力。

他坐起身，把朴正洙攬在懷裡，不斷地吮著他胸前的小圓粒，手指也不停歇的在進出他的體內，朴正洙似是被折磨，卻暈沉在名為金希澈的漩渦裡：「澈，可以了吧⋯⋯」

「進去了？嗯？」朴正洙艱難的坐下，緩慢貫穿的感受不能說太好也不是太差，被填滿的感受湧上心頭的時候甚至有些酸麻，他倆對視的時候滿足的喟嘆，金希澈緩緩地動著腰，每個動作都能看見朴正洙細微的臉部表情。

他咬唇，金希澈就把舌頭伸到他嘴裡讓他咬，他皺眉，金希澈就緩下腰部的動作揉著他沒什麼肉的臀部，他發出細微的呻吟，他便開始對那個方向精準胡鬧。

「別咬自己，痛就咬我。」他在他耳邊低語，朴正洙聽話的咬他肩頭，正正換得他的笑容。

酸麻，癢，夾雜了許多快感在兩人腦袋裡交換著詞彙，唯一沒有變動的是填滿在心臟裡的熱流。

「唔！」金希澈笑彎了漂亮的雙眼，直勾勾的看著朴正洙，朴正洙紅著臉：「腰痠了⋯⋯」

金希澈放倒他，舔著他的耳朵：「我愛你。」

橫衝直撞地開始對著剛才朴正洙最大反應的那個方向耕耘，撫在他臉上的手依舊溫柔，只是下身被弄得一塌糊塗，朴正洙不甘心的咬他手指，金希澈順勢按住了他的下顎，色情的舌頭又鑽了過去。

「哈啊⋯⋯」

他的喘息，他的呻吟，全被他拆吃入腹，化成他體內的愛液，在高潮時分又回到朴正洙體內共享。

金希澈沒等他緩過氣，翻個身抱著又想再來一回，還在磨磨蹭蹭的溫存，他舔著朴正洙的耳朵：「就是想問問，特兒都沒有欲望的嗎？」

還沈溺在快感的餘韻裡，朴正洙的意識有些微弱：「唔，有的喔。」

金希澈挑挑眉，學不會教訓：「真的？特兒就這麼討厭我所以不願意跟我嗎？」

耳朵被暖烘烘的舌頭舔濕，朴正洙向後拱了拱腦袋，半瞇著眼回頭與金希澈交換了溫存撒嬌的吻：「不是的啦⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」說著又讓金希澈趁勢進入了一回。

金希澈抽弄著他，比起第一次少了更多花樣，有的只是想要佔有他的舉動。朴正洙全心全意地讓他佔有，隨著他的節奏晃動，契合的天衣無縫。

扳著他的臀瓣，金希澈惡劣的深入手指，朴正洙又弓起身子，金希澈捨不得的抱緊他：「我愛你，也愛特兒，讓特兒也出來發洩一下吧？嗯？」

被快感一波波推上高峰的朴正洙意識逐漸模糊，但還是強打起精神的回頭，眼眶濕潤：「你又來了⋯⋯別惹他了⋯⋯」

「哈啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」金・學不乖・希澈只是狠狠的把朴正洙推上高峰，吮著他脖子印出紅得將近發紫的紅點：「這個感覺，特兒不想嘗試嗎？」

他吻著朴正洙昏昏沉沉的眼睛、鼻子、唇，在唇上停留許久，溫存夠了才緩緩地退出他的體內。

「啊⋯⋯」朴正洙輕聲喟嘆，金希澈覺得他可愛又忍不住去親吻他，朴正洙閉著眼享受他的親吻：「別惹他了⋯⋯」金希澈笑著：「我認真的，沒有鬧他。」

原先閉著假憩的眼睛突然睜開了，利特翻過身壓住了金希澈：「那我也認真了？」

「特兒？」金希澈驚喜而又有些懷疑。

利特看見朴正洙疲憊地搖搖頭，利特勾起嘴角的笑容迷惑住了金希澈。


End file.
